(Akashi's Family Collection) Drama Kehidupan
by ArcSa Reiyu
Summary: Sebentar lagi natal dan Seita malam ini ditinggal sendirian di rumah, dia bosan. Dan mencoba menghibur diri yang kesepian. Siapa sangka ayahnya pulang? "JANGAN!" "Bocah sialan."


Drama Kehidupan © Reiyu Yoshiro

Disclaimer: Fujimaki-sensei, apakah anda bersedia menukar Kurobas beserta karakternya dengan buku gambar saya saat masih Tk?

.

Warning: Typo(s), AU, Cannon Modify, OC, OOC(ini dipertanyakan), BL, Shounen-Ai, etc.

.

ENJOY!

**.**

Akashi Seita, sepuluh tahun, bosan. Bocah pirang hasil silang Akashi Seijuuro dengan Kise Ryouta itu merosot malas di bangku sofa ruang keluarga. Hari ini rumahnya sepi luar biasa. Tidak ada pelayan lalu-lalang, tidak ada tatapan maut ayahanya, tidak ada suara riang papanya. Cuma dia satu-satunya mahluk ternama manusia yang tinggal di rumah itu.

Ayah dan Papanya masih kerja. Mau bagaimana lagi? Para pelayan juga diliburkan menjelang natal.

Bocah itu menghela napas pelan melihat tayangan TV yang sama sekali tidak menarik hati. Lagipula, mentang-mentang mendekati natal, semua acara di TV bertema Natal. Merah-putih, santa, salju dan semua hal berkaitan natal. Seita bosan melihat itu semua. Padahal natal saja baru enam hari lagi. Tapi ramai pegumumannya seperti tanpa henti.

"Berisik," gumamnya waktu si presenter acara terlampau bersemangat menceritakan suasana natal yang mulai terasa.

Seita manyun. Dia tidak suka melihat orang-orang itu bersemangat. Hargai sedikit perasaan orang lain, begitu pikirnya. 'Kan tidak semua orang bahagia menyambut natal. Contoh saja dia, malah sendirian di rumah karena dua orang tuanya sama-sama sibuk luar biasa. Yang saking sibuknya, dihubingi via telpon saja langsung ditutup setelah sepuluh detik bicara.

'_Bosan, aku bosan...'_

Hatinya terus-terusan mengeluh. Akhirnya, pemuda itu beranjak dari sofa. Berjalan keluar dari area ruang keluarga ke sebuah ruang sakral di rumah.

Perpustakaan pribadi milik ayah yang _palinggg dicintaaainya_, Akashi Seijuuro.

Perpustkaan milik kepala keluarga Akashi itu ada di pojok bagian timur. Dijaga dua pintu berwarna putih dengan gagang paduan warna emas. Seita mendorong pintu besar itu sampai terbuka sedikit. Yang penting cukup untuk memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya, toh pintunya lumayan berat untuk anak seukurannya.

Begitu masuk. Seita harus merasa terpesona dulu beberapa saat. "Surga buku~" bisiknya. Ini pertama kalinya ia masuk ke perpustakaan pribadi si ayah. Toh, setahunya jumlah buku dengan perpustakaan umum di rumah tidak jauh beda, jadi dia tidak pernah iseng mampir seperti sekarang.

Seita melirik ke bagian novel. Buku setebal diktat kedokteran menyambut matanya. Wajah bocah itu mengerut-ngerut. Paduan kagum dan seram dengan jumlah halaman dalam satu novel. Well, dia memang penyuka novel. Tapi matanya masih baru dalam dunia kesusastraan. Dan melihat novel setebal itu entah kenapa membuatnya merasa mual.

"Aku tak akan baca ini sampai lulus SMP."

Dilihatnya masing-masing rak yang tersusun rapi dengan buku yang tertata rapi. Di susun sesuai konten dalam deret alfabet. Seita melihat-lihat bagian sejarah dengan mata berbinar. Apalagi ketika menemukan sosok buku bertajuk 'Perang Dunia Ke-II dan Dunia' di salah satu sampul. Tanpa segan langsung diambilnya buku itu dan dibawa ke meja kerja yang ada di ujung ruangan.

Satu-satunya meja lengkap dengan kursi yang ada di sana.

Seita membuka halaman pertama. Siap terpanjat dengan isinya yang menakjubkan. Perang yang melenyapkan puluhan juta nyawa seperti yang pernah dikisahkan ayah-papa-nya dulu waktu ada tugas sejarah.

Dibacanya halaman pertama dengan khusyuk, kata pengantar dari si penulis. Setelah itu berlanjut ke daftar isi. Seita langsung membuka Bab 1. Sedikit ulasan mengenai perang dunia ke dua. Lalu –

TAK –tangannya tidak sengaja menyenggol kotak kayu di atas meja.

Anak itu cepat-cepat turun dan melihat nasib kotak yang sekarang tergeletak di atas karpet. Nasibnya tidak terlalu baik. Isinya berceceran kemana-mana.

"Hah..." ia mendesah tidak suka. Langsung dipungutnya isi kotak itu satu persatu dan dikembalikan ke tempat asalnya.

Ada cincin, surat, gelang tangan, foto papa-nya, alat tulis standar, dan gunting. Seita melirik dingin benda yang erat kaitannya dengan sosok si ayah itu. Setelah dikembalikannya semua benda dan kotak kayu itu kembali di tutup, ditaruhnya kotak itu di atas meja.

Baru setelah meletakkan kotak itu, dia kembali duduk dan berniat mebaca. Namun, sesuatu di bawah meja menangkap perhatiannya. Sebuah CD berplastik tergeletak di sana. Seita segera mengambil cakram itu dan melihat bagian depannya yang berwarna putih. Beberapa huruf tertulis sebagai judul di bagian depan.

"A A..." ucapnya mengeja judul di depan. Wajahnya langsung berubah tertarik.

Dan, seperti lupa tujuan awalnya, Seita langsung bergegas keluar perpustakaan dan menuju ruang keluaraga. Menyetel CD yang langsung menarik perhatiannya itu.

.

.

.

Hari sibuk, hari menyebalkan. Akashi Seijuuro membuka pintu rumah besarnya tanpa menunggu dibuka oleh orang lain. Karena sejak seminggu lalu, dia sudah mentitahkan seluruh pelayan di rumah untuk mengambil libur sampai hari natal ke tiga. Dan fakta itu membuatnya makin kesal hari ini.

Kesabarannya sudah cukup dikuras habis dengan pegawainya di perusahaan sana yang tidak bisa ditinggal sebentar tanpa melakukan satu kesalahan. Jangan mentang-mentang sebentar lagi natal meraka boleh seenaknya lalai dalam pekerjaan. Dalam keadaan apapun, Akashi Seijuuro tetaplah Akashi Seijuuro. Tidak ada toleransi dalam kesalahan.

Pria tampan itu melepas jas hitamnya kasar kemudian digantung di gantungan mantel. Setelah itu ditutupnya pintu rumah dan langsung di kunci. Ia masuk ke dalam rumah sambil membuka kancing baju atasnya. Siap ke kamar, mandi, ganti baju dan makan malam –dengan putranya. Itu juga kalau bocah pirang yang secara sah adalah darah dagingnya mau diajak makan bersama.

"Tolak!"

Langkah Akashi berhenti dekat ruang keluarga saat suara Seita terdengar. Penuh determinasi dan penegasan. Didekatinya ruang keluarga dan benar saja, Seita duduk di sofa panjang dengan kaki terlipat dan cemilan di tangan. Wajahnya serius menatap layar televisi.

'_Kukira apa,' _batinnya. Akashi menatap putranya dari ambang perbatasan ruang keluarga.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya datar.

Tapi tidak dijawab. Putranya itu terlalu hanyut pada film entah apa yang tampil di layar TV. Akashi menghela napas pelan. Memilih tidak peduli. Bukan sekali dua kali dia melihat bocah pirang itu hanyut dengan tayangan TV. Jadi biarkan saja. Selama Seita bisa memilah yang baik dan buruk, Akashi tidak terlalu ambil pusing.

Dia akhirnya pergi menjauh dari sana, menuju kamarnya sendiri untuk mandi dan ganti baju.

.

.

.

Akashi selesai mandi setengah jam kemudian. Dia keluar dari kamar mandi dengan wajah lebih segar dan rambut basah setelah ritual mendinginkan kepalanya tadi. Setelah mengeringkan rambutnya, Akashi lalu mengganti pakaian dan melirik jam besar yang menempel di dinding.

08.52 Malam.

Pria itu menghela napas sebentar dan melirik tempat tidur. Sosok pirang kekasihnya tiba-tiba terbayang. Akashi duduk di atas tempat tidur lelah. Memang begini nasibnya kalau punya kekasih sekaligus istri yang bekerja jarak jauh. Dibukanya handphone di atas meja. Ada satu pesan baru masuk.

_._

From: Ryouta

Sub: [Seichii ^.^/]

Kalau sudah sampai rumah jangan lupa makan :)

Seita-kun bagaimana? Ponselnya tidak bisa kuhubungi tadi siang.

Kalian yang akur ya :/

Aku sayang Seicchi dan Seita-kun :*

.

Sebentuk senyum kecil muncul di wajah Akashi. Dibalasnya pesan itu sesuai pertanyaan si penanya. Cuma, tambahan kata 'sayang' di bagian terakhir tanpa tanda titik dua bintang tentu saja.

Setelah pesan itu dikirim, Akashi berdiri. Bergerak keluar kamar untuk menuju dapur. Rencananya, dia akan masak sendiri untuk malam ini. Lagipula, sudah lama sekali sejak dia terakhir memasak sendiri. Jadi, atas dasar menguji kemampuannya dan merindukan rasa makanan hasil buatan tangan, Akashi bergegas ke dapur.

"Jangan! Ah! Kumohon!"

Dan sekali lagi melewati ruang keluarga. Lagi-lagi, ucapan Seita menarik perhatiannya. Anak itu sedang serius –benar-benar serius –menatap layar dengan mata nyaris melotot. Bahkan bungkus cemilan diremasnya cukup kuat hingga isinya mengeluarkan bunyi 'kress'.

Apa-apaan itu? Jangan bilang Seita yang penyuka genre sci-fi kabur ke cerita melankolis.

"Seita," panggilnya sambil berjalan mendekat. Tidak mau diabaikan lagi seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini, begitu dipanggil, yang punya nama langsung menengok dengan wajah serius.

"Apa, Yah?" balasnya. Akashi langsung berhenti begitu disahuti. Tumben sekali Seita cukup kasual dalam hal panggilan. Biasanya selalu 'Ayah' dan 'Ayah' atau 'Pak Tua' begitu.

Pria berusia tiga puluh lima tahun itu menatap datar Seita. "Kau sedang menonton apa?" tanyanya. Penasaran juga melihat reaksi putranya yang lumayan luar biasa.

Seita melirik layar TV sebentar lalu kembali melihat ayahnya. "Drama Kehidupan, kenapa?"

Akashi menggeleng mendapati jawaban begitu. Drama kehidupan? Cerita telenovela? Seita? Astaga, apa yang sudah terjadi ketika dia tidak mengawasi anak ini?

"Jangan tiru yang macam-macam," nasehatnya. Seita mengangguk paham lalu kembali menonton TV. Akashi mendesah pelan, apa-apaan reaksi itu? Biasanya Seita kalau dinasehati tidak akan langsung mengiyakan. Setidaknya, selalu ada wujud perlawanan mengingat sifatnya yang lumayan banyak ikut Ryouta.

Pria itu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Dia benar-benar lelah untuk hari ini, dan kelakuan Seita yang begini terasa janggal untuknya.

"Kau mau makan?" tanya Akashi lagi. Seita cuma menggeleng lalu menjawab, katanya "Aku sudah makan di rumahnya Paman Kagami tadi sore bersama yang lain."

"Oh," dan setelah menanggapi singkat begitu, Akashi memilih pergi ke dapur untuk makan malam.

Ah, kalau begini, dia benar-benar rindu kekasihnya. Dan kenapa di saat begini Ryouta selalu ada tugas keluar. Padahal sebentar lagi natal... dan besok ulang tahunnya.

.

.

.

Makan malam sendirian itu benar-benar sepi. Jadi setelah selesai, Akashi berniat tidur dan membenahi isi kepalanya. Tentu saja setelah dia memastikan Seita tidur dan berhenti nonton film antah berantah tadi. Akashi tidak akan sudi kalau sampai putranya itu tercemari hal macam-macam.

Dia berjalan pelan ke ruang keluarga sambil melirik ponsel. Melihat jadwal untuk be –

"JANGAN! JANGAN!" –sok.

Suara putranya yang setengah berteriak itu langsung membuat mantan ketua Kiseki no Sedai berlari ke ruang keluarga. Kaget jelas menyergapnya. Dan begitu sampai di sana, dia langsung mencari si sosok penerus nama Akashi itu dengan wajah khawatir.

"Seita!" panggilnya.

"JANGAN DIIYAIN!"

Dan di tanggapi tidak peduli oleh putranya yang malah berteriak balik ke layar. Seita ternyata sedang berdiri di atas sofa dengan sebelah tangan menunjuk tidak terima ke layar.

Akashi tidak tahu harus berbuat apa melihat pemandangan yang begitu sangat _absurd_. Seita teriak cuma gara-gara siaran di TV?

"Apa –" Pria itu menggeram pelan. Dia sudah hampir jantungan mengira putra semata wayang-nya itu kenapa-napa, tapi ternyata malah pemandangan aneh begini yang didapatinya.

Di dekatinya anak itu. "Seita kau sedang ap –"

"JANGAN!" dan pertanyaannya terpotong karena Seita kembali berteriak histeris dengan wajah super melas ke arah TV. Penasaran akhirnya dia ikut melihat ke arah layar.

Adagen pernikah dengan nuansa serba putih dan dua orang insan di depan altar. Sedang mengucap janji sehidup-semati untuk selamanya bersama.

"..." Pria itu diam, memperhatikan layar TV. Dia familiar dengan scane di sana.

"_Ya,"_ yang berambut pirang menjawab dengan sebuah senyum bahagia

Sukses menyebabkan Seita kolaps di atas sofa, "ARGGHHH! KENAPA DITERIMA?" kalah telak.

Dan begitu sadar, akan _isi _layar, Akashi menatap sadis putranya. Itu kan dia dan Ryouta sedang dalam prosesi pernikahan!

Selang beberapa detik menenangkan diri atas kekalahannya, Seita akhirnya sadar akan keberadaan sang ayah di belakang sofa. Ikut menonton.

"Oh," refleksnya waktu mendapati pandangan menusuk dari Akashi. "Hai, ayah," lanjutnya dengan wajah tak berdosa. Sudah lumayan pulih dari _kekalahannya._

"Apa yang kau tonton dari tadi?" tanya Akashi _to the point_ pada putranya.

Seita balas menatapnya dengan raut biasa, sama sekali tidak mendapat efek dari tatapannya. Bocah pirang itu melirik layar televisi yang penuh nuansa bahagia. Dia lalu balas menatap ayahnya, "Kisah percintaan ayah dan papa. Dari kalian mulai pacaran, lamaran sampai menikah."

Akashi diam. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi apa pada balasan santai itu. Sudut pelipisnya berkedut.

Seita yang seperti tidak sadar pada suasana melirik jam di pojok ruangan, "Oh sudah malam, aku mau tidur dulu," ucapnya pada Akashi sambil berdiri. Dia menghela napas pelan lalu menatap ayahnya, "hatiku lelah, Yah," dan kemudian berlalu begitu saja tanpa membereskan kekacauan yang sudah dibuatnya di ruang keluarga.

Setipis seringai kesal muncul di wajah si emperor.

"Bocah sialan."

'_Kalau Ryouta menolakku kau tidak akan ada bocah!'_

Dan begitulah malam itu berakhir untuk mereka berdua.

-TAMAT-

A/N:

Dalam pengerjaan fic ini, ada satu hal yang jadi pertanyaanku selaku author sama adikku yang ikutan baca. Pas nikah kan mereka ciuman, itu gimana? Apakah Akashi yang jinjit atau dia narik Kise? Entahlah -,-

Terimakasih sudah membaca :Dd dan silakan review kalau berkenan-ssu!


End file.
